


Gold and Whiskey

by Dovahkiin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Description, i miss Gabriel so much like you wouldn't believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkiin/pseuds/Dovahkiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a wonder to behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try and get sort of the essence of Gabriel, behind the trickster façade.

Gabriel's eyes were warm with little flecks of gold, like sunlight shining through a glass of the oldest whiskey; but they also had that glimmering sharpness of intelligence, charm, and wit. His lips had a way of quirking upwards into a playful smile whenever he made a joke, and his eyes crinkled whenever he tried to hold back a laugh. When he laughed it was infectious; something about his character made everyone in the room happy when he was happy, with his full-bodied laughs making his whole body shake with joy. When he talked, it was a soft, quiet rumble, a sound that echoed through the chest and was quite a comfort to hear; for Gabriel meant safety. He had a way of enveloping on in a hug that seemed to block out the world and present a safe haven to all those who entered its warm embrace.


End file.
